


Forehead Kisses

by wonhosarms



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Only for a bit tho, Sickfic, Song Minjae Is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, not that much actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: 5 times Minjae takes advantage of their perfect height difference for forehead kisses and 1 time Seungmin does.Will I ever get better at summaries?
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet about how perfect their height difference is for forehead kisses and I literally couldn't stop thinking about it, so this was born.

**1.**

  


The first time it happened, they were guests on a new variety show specifically for groups younger than a year.

  


Minjae takes the bright red lipstick from Huijun’s hand and puts as much as possible on his lips. After all, he can’t miss up on an opportunity to tease his favorite (sorry Seongjun!) hyung. 

  


He gets it done within 20 seconds and quickly passes it onto Win. He doubts it’s only on his lips, even after all this time working with make up artists, he never picked up much from them. 

  


He looks at Seungmin who’s watching them with a slight blush on his cheeks, looking uncharacteristically shy. 

  


He didn’t hesitate to tease him.

  


“Are you shy, hyung?” 

  


Seungmin’s gaze snapped towards him, so fast, it was surprising he didn’t hurt his neck.

  


“Of course not.” He huffed and crossed his arms, but Minjae saw this cheeks being tinted a darker shade of pink.

  


He almost cooed out loud.

  


With Seungmin distracted, Seongjun took the opportunity to grab his head, pull it against him and press his lips against Seungmin’s temple. 

  


You could hear Seungmin gasp, which made everyone, including the MC, burst out in laughter. Before Seungmin could understand what was happening, Seongjun removed his lips from his temple, revealing a bright red lipstick mark, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

  


“Win, should do it next!” 

  


Words agreement from everyone but Junhyuk and Seungmin were heard and the already embarrassed maknae was pushed forward. 

  


His protests were ignored and reluctantly the maknae pressed his lips against Seungmin’s cheek, with both of them squeezing their eyes shut in embarrassment. 

  


It only lasted for a few seconds before Junhyuk jumped away from Seungmin like he’d been shocked, which made everyone laugh again. Another bright red lipstick mark covered Seungmin’s skin, which made Junhyuk laugh when he saw it, despite the blush on his cheeks. 

  


Next up was Huijun, who also looked reluctant to do it, but had already accepted his fate and stood at Seungmin’s other side. He quickly pushed his lips on his cheek, softer than the previous 2 had done, but still with a lot of pressure. Seungmin had squeezed his eyes shut again and Huijun too had his eyes closed. Minjae laughed at them, enjoying their suffering.

  


Huijun had pulled away just a few seconds longer than Junhyuk had, revealing the third lipstick mark that covered Seungmin’s face.

  


Now everyone was looking at Minjae, who had totally forgotten about the fact he had to do it as well. 2 hands pushed him forward until he was in front of Seungmin, whose blush had only deepened with every lipstick mark and refused to look him into his eyes. 

  


Minjae decided not to think too much about where he should leave his mark and just decided to go for the first available spot he saw. He grabbed Seungmin by the back of his head with his hands and pressed his lips surprisingly delicately against Seungmin’s unblemished forehead.

  


This is when Minjae realized that he has the perfect height to kiss Seungmin’s forehead.

  


He hadn’t need to pull Seungmin’s head downwards, nor had he needed to bend down even the tiniest bit. He could just step forward and press his lips against his forehead.

  


Not knowing what to do with this information, he quickly pulled away and dropped his hands back by his side with a deep red blush he hoped no one would take notice off.

  


He made eye contact with Seungmin, who had an unreadable look on his face, before getting dragged back into reality by the loud complains of everyone else in the room because they thought you couldn’t see the mark clear enough, even though it was still quite clear someone with lipstick on had kissed him there. 

  


They quickly moved on though, much to the relief of Minjae, who couldn’t stop thinking about how he is just tall enough to give Seungmin the perfect kisses on his forehead.

  


For the rest of the day, Minjae could be seen zoning out often while his gaze was on Seungmin.

  


  


  


**2.**

  


After that day, Minjae had a hard time forgetting this piece of information, even if it was anything but vital. Every time he stood in front of Seungmin, he couldn’t help but notice how easily he could just step forward and press his lips against his forehead. 

  


Minjae was never so aware about their height difference. Technically he always knew about it and he liked teasing Seungmin about it, but he never thought about it too much.

  


But now he couldn’t stop noticing it.

  


Even when it was their day off and he was putting his snack into the microwave at 2 pm, his thoughts drifted toward Seungmin and their height difference. 

  


He tried to force himself to stop thinking about it, which sort of worked for a while.

  


That was until the subject of his thoughts decided it was a great idea to wake up from his nap.

  


Too deep into his thoughts, Minjae didn’t hear the soft footsteps that came from behind. However, he did hear the soft mumble that came afterwards.

  


“Minjae?”

  


Said person whipped around to the source of the soft but rough voice, like he was a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

  


In the middle of the living room stood the occupant of Minjae’s thoughts, in a big oversized t-shirt that came till his mid-thigh. He had no pants on, only boxers that were covered up by the large t-shirt. His brown hair was messy and his small hands were rubbing his eyes.

  


He looked downright adorable.

  


Minjae couldn’t stop the soft smile from spreading. He doesn’t get to see Seungmin vulnerable like this very often, since he’s always one of the first to be awake and usually Minjae sleeps whenever Seungmin sleeps.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


Seungmin slowly shuffled towards the kitchen counter, until he was standing right in front of Minjae, oblivious to the latter’s soft stare.

  


“Waiting until my snack is done.”

  


Seungmin hummed in acknowledgement and looked up to make eye contact with Minjae, his big dark brown eyes seemingly staring right into his soul.

  


Suddenly Minjae was completely aware again of how perfect their height difference is.

  


Before he knew it, he was leaning forward and pressed his lips against Seungmin’s forehead like he’d been imagining the past few days, feeling content.

  


And then he realized exactly what he was doing. 

  


He jerked away from Seungmin, who looked as shocked as he felt, like he’d been burned. 

  


In his mortification, the ping from the microwave went off like a godsent gift, providing him with the perfect excuse to get the hell away. 

  


So he opened the microwave, grabbed his snack, slammed the microwave close again and ran like his life depended on it to his shared room with Seongjun and Junhyuk, leaving a flushed Seungmin.

  


The sound of bedroom door being slammed closed rang through the dorm.

  


(The following days they pretended like nothing had happened, but Minjae couldn’t look him into the eye for a few days.)

  


  


  


**3.**

  


For the first time in what felt like forever, MCND had a week off. A full week of having no responsibilities, no schedule, not even practice. 

  


Seongjun, Huijun and Junhyuk are spending their free time with their family, while Minjae and Seungmin decided to use their time resting at their dorm.

  


Minjae is nervous to spend almost a week alone with Seungmin, afraid he will do something similar like what happened a few weeks ago (even thinking about makes his face heat up, he refuses to think about how nice it felt). 

  


On the other hand, it might be the perfect opportunity to get rid of the little bit awkwardness that still remains from that afternoon. In front of the others and camera it seems like nothing’s wrong, but Minjae is painfully aware of Seungmin’s stares when he slips up a bit and lets his awkwardness show.

  


Seungmin isn’t the most observant of the members, but somehow he always knows what’s going with Minjae. So he always looks so confused, even a little hurt by the sudden subtle awkwardness and it kills Minjae every time. So he doesn’t want that leftover awkwardness to be gone just for himself, he mainly just wants to stop hurting (even if it’s only a tiny bit) Seungmin. It wasn’t fair to him at all, Minjae was the one who fucked up.

  


With these thoughts plaguing his mind, he looked at the clock beside him.

  


_03:17 AM._

  


With a sigh, Minjae got up to get a glass of water to hopefully distract himself so he could actually sleep

  


_What’s the point of having a week off to rest when you can’t rest?_

  


As softly as possible, Minjae got up and climbed down the ladder of his and Junhyuk’s bunk bed and padded towards the door. When he opened the door it gave a soft creak that sounded way too loud in the silent dorm. As slowly as possible he went to the hallway, keeping the door open so he wouldn’t have to open it again. 

  


He creeped through the hallway as quiet as he could, knowing Seungmin isn’t the deepest sleeper and Minjae is far from the quietest person. 

  


Then he heard soft sounds coming from Seungmin and Huijun’s shared room.

  


He stopped right in his tracks and strained his ears.

  


_Is Seungmin… crying?_

_  
_

Creeping closer to the door where the sounds were coming from, he stopped and listened again.

  


Now that he was standing closer, it became more clear that the sounds coming from the room was soft muffled sobbing that was definitely coming from Seungmin, which was definitely worrying.

  


Neither Minjae or Seungmin were the types to cry a lot, in fact, he could count on one hand the amount of times he’s seen his smallest hyung cry. And never had he seen him outright sob.

  


For a second he debated going back into his bed, to let Seungmin have his privacy.

  


He immediately deleted that thought though. 

  


Seungmin had never left Minjae alone when he was sad, even if it was just sitting there, letting him have his space but still reminding him that he’s there whenever he needs him. What kind of friend would he be if he couldn’t do the same?

  


Determined, he opened the door slowly, ignoring the creak. The entire room was dark, he needed a few seconds to let his eyes adjust. 

  


When he could finally see somewhat normally, he had to stifle a gasp.

  


Against the wall sat a small figure, tightly holding his knees against his chest, face hiding between his knees, shaking from the sobs racking his body.

  


It broke Minjae’s heart.

  


Shaking out of his daze he quickly made his way towards Seungmin, immediately dropping on his knees, ignoring the sharp pain.

  


He carefully put his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, which caused him to flinch hard. He snapped his head up and tried to adjust to the dark, despite hardly being able to see through his tears.

  


“M-minjae?”

  


Seungmin’s voice was rough and shaky, tears were still streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking. Minjae felt his chest tighten.

  


“What’s wrong, hyung?”

  


This proved to be the wrong thing to say as Seungmin immediately broke down into sobs again, burying his face back into his knees. Minjae was panicking now, this wasn’t the first person he’s had to comfort, but this was the first time he’s had to comfort Seungmin and he had no idea how. Tears sprung to his own eyes as well.

  


So he asked the only thing he could think of. 

  


“Can I hug you?”

  


Minjae sounded borderline desperate, but that was the least of his worries.

  


He saw Seungmin hesitate for a second before nodding and Minjae quickly pulled him against his chest, hugging him sideways, hand coming up to card through Seungmin’s hair. The latter pulled his head away and buried it in Minjae’s chest instead, his small hands coming up to tightly hold the material of Minjae’s t-shirt between his fists.

  


They sat there for a while, Minjae lightly rocking the boy in his arms, hands still carding through Seungmin’s hair. Seungmin continued to sob against Minjae’s T-shirt, wetting the material.

  


After a while, the sobbing lessened until he was silently crying in Minjae’s chest. The position became too uncomfortable to sit in any longer, so Minjae moved until he was sitting against the wall, dragging Seungmin on his lap and resumed hugging him. Slowly, the tears started to lessen, until they only left the tracks on his cheeks. However Seungmin was still tense, not allowing himself to relax.

  


Minjae looked at the tense boy, seeing his eyes who kept falling close, only for Seungmin to force them open again. He was clearly struggling to keep his eyes from falling shut, but for some reason he forcefully kept himself awake. Minjae felt his chest constrict again, desperate to get him to relax enough so he’ll finally get to sleep. He knows from experience that crying like that will exhaust you. So he decided to just stop holding back at all and focus comforting the most important person in his life.

  


He carefully dropped a soft kiss against Seungmin’s forehead like he’d been desperately wanting to ever since that day and his hand came up again to card through the brown locks.

  


“Shhhh, it okay, you can rest.”

  


The words were spoken in nothing more than a whisper and Minjae hoped he’d done the right thing. 

  


For a second, Seungmin stayed tense, before relaxing completely and letting his eyes fall shut. His body slumped over and the tight grip that he had on his T-shirt loosened. 

  


Minjae also felt himself relax and the knot in his chest loosed. He tightened his grip on Seungmin and let out a sigh.

  


It wasn’t long before he heard soft snores coming from the exhausted 19 year old. 

  


Minjae looked at Seungmin’s face and felt his chest tighten again with all the emotions he felt. Concern, exhaustion and relief mixed with confusion. But there was something else, something he’d been feeling for a long time around Seungmin, but he’d never been able to name it.

  


And now, sitting on the ground with his sleeping body in his arms, tear tracks still very much visible on his face, he knew exactly what that feeling was.

  


_He was completely and utterly in love with Nam Seungmin._

  


  


  


**4.**

  


They never talked about what happened that night, but there was a clear shift in their dynamics after that day.

  


Every night Seungmin silently climbed into his bed, followed by Minjae hugging him tightly. Every night without fail they fell asleep like that, comforted by each other’s presence. Every night Minjae fell a little more in love.

  


Sometimes he felt warm inside, adored the gentle love he felt for Seungmin. But sometimes he thought he was about to burst with the love he felt for Seungmin. And Minjae had enough, he didn’t want to be like those people who pined for literal years and watched the one they loved marry someone else. Minjae didn’t have the patience nor the selflessness. 

  


The problem was that Seungmin could be great at keeping a lid on his emotions and not letting anything show. Normally Minjae could still somewhat read him, but now he didn’t have a clue if Seungmin felt anything romantic towards him. 

  


But Minjae will literally burst if he doesn’t tell Seungmin.

  


That’s why Minjae finds himself on the couch watching a movie with Seungmin sitting right next him on the evening the members were supposed to get back, debating on how he should confess.

  


Should he wait and get flowers and chocolate? Should he grab him by the shoulders and force him to listen? Should he be all poetic?

  


The more he thought about it, the more lost and frustrated he felt.

  


So he did what he has been doing for the past couple of weeks.

  


He acted without thinking.

  


“Seungmin-hyung?

  


Said person turned his head towards him, looking up with those big dark brown eyes. His hair was messy and he was wearing one of his big oversized hoodies that covered a bit of his hands as well. 

  


“What’s up?”

  


Minjae closed his eyes and took a deep breath, working up the courage to speak. Then, with determination he snapped his eyes back open, staring right into Seungmin’s eyes.

  


“I’m in love with you, hyung. I probably have for a while, but it took me so long to realize. I know it’s not fair of me to dump my feelings onto you, but I needed to tell you. I’m really sorry if I make you uncomfortable, I’d understand it if you want to distance yourself.”

  


Minjae felt his heart pound in his chest after his confession and he knew he couldn’t take it back anymore.

  


Seungmin’s expression was shocked for what felt like forever, before breaking out in a big endearing smile, the one that lights up his entire face and Minjae was confused.

  


_Why is he smiling?_

_  
_

“Because I’m happy.”

_  
_

_Did he say that out loud?_

  


“You did.”

  


Minjae felt a blush creep up his cheeks, but refused to be distracted.

  


“Why are you happy?”

  


Seungmin looked at him like he’d grown a second head and shook his head, hands coming up to cradle Minjae’s burning cheeks. He pulled Minjae down slowly, the latter breathing heavily.

  


Then he closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his soft lips against Minjae’s.

  


He tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and tilting his head to move his lips better against Seungmin’s.

  


They kissed like that for a while before Seungmin pulled away to whisper against his lips.

  


“Because I’m love with you as well.”

  


Minjae couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

  


They kissed slowly and passionate, like they had all the time in world, like they were the only 2 people on this planet.

  


Only they were completely oblivious to the opening from the door and the muffled voices from the hallway, until they heard 3 gasps from the doorway.

  


They quickly jerked away from each other, teeth knocking on each other painfully. They faced their members, who were still looking half shocked, half disgusted, before snapping out of it. 

  


“Ew.”

  


“Took you long enough.”

  


“We’re gonna be talking about this later.”

  


And then the members disappeared into their rooms, dragging their luggage behind them.

  


For a minute the couple sat in silence, before they busted out in laughter, Seungmin on Minjae’s shoulder. After their laughter subdued they sat in a comfortable silence presence before Seungmin broke it.

  


“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

  


“If you want to.”

  


“Of course I want to.”

  


They shared eye contact again, before Minjae dropped a kiss on his new boyfriend’s forehead, realizing he could do that now without it being weird. 

  


Minjae had never been happier.

  


  


  


**5.**

  


It was now a week after Minjae confessed and Minjae’s mood had never been better. They’d been spending every possible second together, except on camera. They spend their time mostly cuddling and kissing, much to the annoyance of the members who were unfortunate enough to walk in on them.

  


That was, of course, until his boyfriend got sick.

  


After refusing to accept Minjae’s jacket when they were out on a date when the first snow fell (he claimed it was because his immune system was superior, when in reality he didn’t want Minjae to get sick, because yes, Minjae isn’t the only whipped person in this relationship) he had a big fever and an upset stomach. And as his boyfriend, it was Minjae’s duty to take care of him. 

  


Seungmin turned out to be very clingy when sick. Usually Minjae is the one to initiate physical contact, which doesn’t bother him at all since he loves showering him in affection, but it feels quite nice to have Seungmin initiating as well. 

  


But it hurts Minjae’s heart to see his boyfriend so obviously sick. Usually Seungmin is loud and smiley, he tends to laugh a lot as well. But now he can barely manage a small smile and he’s always whispering.

  


All the other members decided to stay mostly away from Seungmin, afraid someone will catch his sickness, but Minjae has an unusually strong immune system so they agreed to let him take care of him (Minjae would’ve done it regardless, he’s stubborn like that).

  


So now he was making soup, since Seungmin can’t eat any solid food, which they had to learn the hard way when he vomited on the floor. He was trying to finish it as fast as he could, wanting to be back at his boyfriend’s side as soon as possible, especially because he’s been getting worse despite Minjae’s efforts to break his fever.

  


Finally the soup was finished and Minjae quickly filled the bowl in front of him, grabbed a spoon and speed-walked back to Seungmin’s room, where he could already hear him having another coughing fit.

  


When he came in the room, he immediately saw him laying on the bottom bunk on his side in one of Minjae’s t-shirts and some sweatpants, while coughing his lungs out. 

  


Minjae rushed to put the soup on the drawer and rushed to his boyfriend, sitting on the side of the bed and patting him on his back worriedly. 

  


When Seungmin finally stopped coughing, the tension immediately left his body and his exhausted body relaxed on the bed, his eyes wet, finally looking up to make eye contact with Minjae. 

  


“You okay?”

  


When he received a small nod, he put his hand on Seungmin’s forehead, immediately jerking it back when he felt how hot it is. He grabbed the thermometer from the drawer and put in in Seungmin’s ear. When he heard the beep, he quickly pulled it back to see the temperature, furrowing his eyebrows at the numbers staring back at him.

  


_38,8 °C_

  


“Hyung, if your temperature is the same when you wake up again, we’re going to have you take another shower.”

  


Seungmin hummed, and closed his eyes shut, not being able to keep them open much longer.

  


“Don’t fall asleep yet, you still have to take your medicine and eat the soup.”

  


He grumbled in disagreement, but opened his eyes back open with much effort.

  


“Come on, you gotta sit up for this.”

  


With Minjae’s help, Seungmin sat up, leaning heavily against his boyfriend. Minjae grabbed the soup and the medicine off the drawer, deciding that Seungmin is in no state to eat without any help.

  


He grabbed the spoon and held it in front of Seungmin’s face, who raised his eyebrow at him, but said nothing and let himself be taking care of (at first he tried to do everything himself, until he’d collapsed while walking back from the bathroom). 

  


They sat like that for a while, with Minjae feeding the sick boy slowly.

  


Seungmin managed to eat just over half of the soup, before deciding he couldn’t eat anymore. Minjae gave him the medicine, before letting him lay back down to rest. He stood up and went to walk back to the living room, before he felt a weak hand on his wrist. When he looked back, Seungmin was staring at him with pitiful eyes.

  


“Lay with me?”

  


Minjae had never really been able to refuse those eyes, so he nodded in agreement, which lighted up those exhausted eyes just a tiny bit.

  


He climbed in the bed, under the covers and pulled Seungmin in his chest, who responded by hugging Minjae’s waist. Seungmin let out a sigh in relief and finally closed his eyes again, falling asleep almost immediately. 

  


Minjae watched him, endeared and totally in love. He couldn’t help himself and dropped a kiss on Seungmin’s still hot forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

  


  


  


**+1**

  


Minjae was absolutely exhausted.

  


They just came from another award show that they’d been practicing for a lot. After surviving multiple promotions and all of their cover videos this year, he’d thought he was prepared for award show season.

  


Turns out it was even more exhausting.

  


Minjae had pulled a few extra practices for his small solo part to make sure it’s perfect, but it left him even more exhausted in the end. 

  


He slowly dragged himself from the bathroom where he’d finally come out of the shower (he lost at rock, paper, scissors so he had to wait for everyone for 45 minutes until he’d finally been able to get in the shower). 

  


He walked into his and Seungmin’s shared room, which had been decided after Huijun was done of walking into them cuddling or kissing. 

  


His boyfriend was already laying on the bottom bunk, scrolling through his phone in another one of the hoodies he’d stolen from Minjae. When he heard Minjae walk in, he put his phone on the drawer before Minjae plopped down on his body.

  


Seungmin groaned at the heavy weight, but wrapped his arms around his body anyway. Minjae shoved his face into his neck, closing eyes in contentment. Just as he was going to go to sleep, he heard Seungmin’s tired voice.

  


“You’re heavy.”

  


Minjae groaned but shifted so he could lay half on top of him instead of entirely on him. He tried to go to sleep again, but was again stopped, this time because he felt soft lips kissing his forehead gently.

  


He stopped breathing.

  


“Minjae?”

  


Said person inhaled sharply, but still didn’t answer, too deep in his emotions that were amplified by his exhaustion. It was worrying to Seungmin though.

  


“Minjae? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

  


Seungmin’s worried voice finally snapped Minjae out of his daze, but to his horror, he could feel his eyes watering. 

  


_What kind of person cries because of a forehead kiss?_

_  
_

Minjae apparently, because he could feel the tears slipping from his eyes, wetting Seungmin’s skin.

  


When the latter felt the tears on his skin, he quickly sat up, causing Minjae to sit up as well. Seungmin was starting to panic, not knowing why Minjae was crying.

  


“Minjae? I’m sorry if I did something to upset you, please stop crying…”

  


Minjae let out a wet chuckle at his words, trying to wipe his tears desperately, but they wouldn’t stop. 

  


“It’s not your fault, hyung, I just got emotional.”

  


“Is it because of something I did?”

  


Minjae knew he couldn’t hide the truth from his boyfriend, he’d see through him immediately, so he decided to tell the truth no matter how embarrassing it might be,

  


“You know how I realized I loved you? It was because of the time when we were filming that variety show and we had to leave lipstick marks on your face. I realized how perfect our height difference is, because I can leave a kiss on your forehead without having to lean up or duck down at all. After that I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I finally realized it was because I love you on that night when the members were away. I guess you doing the same to me brought back some memories.”

  


Seungmin looked shocked at the revelation, it took some moments for him to take in what Minjae just said. But when he did, he broke into a huge smile, making Minjae’s heart beat faster.

Endeared by his boyfriend, he leaned up to kiss away Minjae’s still flowing tears, making Minjae’s heart beat even faster. He kept doing it until Minjae finally stopped crying and he softly kissed him on his lips instead, like he was trying to convey all his feelings into one kiss. Minjae kissed him back just as softly.

  


Seungmin leaned back to whisper something, just like he’d done when they’d kissed for the first time.

  


“I love you too, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like satisfied with 2/5 of the story the rest I don't like :/


End file.
